dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 3: The Escape
Earth 3: The Escape is a tier 8 raid in Earth 3 released in November 2017. It also features an elite version. Access to the Earth 3: The Escape raid requires a combat rating of 207 and has a recommended combat rating of 213. The raid rewards Ultrabucks and 10 Marks of Victory. Access to Earth 3 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10 or access a significantly easier version while the episode content is also available as event. Meet Superman, Lex Luthor, and Alexander Luthor in the Panopticon to try and stop the Crime Syndicate's plans to invade our Earth! __TOC__ Story The Crime Syndicate has put their plans in motion to invade our Earth, and you’re the only one who can stop them! Fight alongside Superman, Lex Luthor, and Alexander Luthor in this epic battle against this world’s mightiest beings, with the fate of our own world at stake! Characters The enemy combat rating is 224. Locations Map Walkthrough At the end of Earth 3: The Panopticon, the Crime Syndicate of America have located the "Prime" Earth and attempts to conquer it as well. The first boss is Kill Bot 9000 aided by many other drones, and eventually Owlman joins the fight while Johnny Quick starts opening a portal. Finally, you must fight Ultraman, who is joined by Superwoman and then Owlman (who can revive Ultraman if he is KO'ed). Throughout the fight, Johnny Quick is running in circles in a tube attempting to generate a portal, but he feels something is not right. Upon defeating the evil trinity, Johnny Quick stops, exhausted, failing to create a proper portal but tearing a hole between the universes, and Alexander Luthor heavily states that something terrible is coming. All the assembled heroes and villains from the Prime Earth must escape Earth 3. Rewards *CR 207-239: Marks of Victory, Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Large Treasure Box *CR >239: Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Large Treasure Box Collectibles Briefings and Investigations * Collections *n/a Feats *All Drones, One Stone: During Earth 3: The Escape (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the Crime Syndicate boss and Kill Bot 3000 only after destroying all of the Drones, but without overloading the Drone Controller, during a single run of the fight (10 Points) *Justice Served, Suddenly: During Earth 3: The Escape (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the Final Bosses all within 12 seconds of each other (10 Points) *Leave the Drones Alone!: During Earth 3: The Escape (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the Crime Syndicate boss and Kill Bot 3000 without destroying any of the Drones summoned during a single run of the fight (10 Points) *Mowin' Down Drones: During Earth 3: The Escape (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat the Crime Syndicate boss and Kill Bot 3000 only after destroying at least 9 drones summoned during a single run of the fight (25 Points) *Panopticon, Secured: During Earth 3: The Escape (Normal or Elite) Raid defeat the Final Bosses only after disabling all 6 of the Antimatter Battery Discharge Terminals in a single run of the fight (10 Points) Elite *Anti-Matter Monitor: During Earth 3: The Escape (Elite) Raid, defeat the final bosses: (50 Points), grants title The Adversary **Only after destroying 18 Utility Bots during a single run of the fight **Without allowing any of the Utility Bots to overcharge any of the (Antimatter Battery) Terminals during a single run of the fight Additional Lore After defeating Owlman, Superwoman, and Ultraman, you are told to escape Earth 3, but you can talk to Wonder Woman, Alexander Luthor, and The Flash in that order for a line of bonus dialogue. Wonder Woman fears this world is irredeemable, Alexander states his determination in not letting the Crime Syndicate ruin another Earth, and The Flash says like Johnny, he can also feel that something is coming. The heroes of Prime Earth depart after you talk to them, leaving Alexander standing alone in the final room. Gallery Earth 3 - The Escape (1).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (11).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (10).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (9).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (3).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (2).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (5).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (4).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (8).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (7).jpg Earth 3 - The Escape (6).jpg Trivia *The event version of this raid is significantly easier and open to player characters of level 10 and above. Category:Raids Category:8 Players